


A Serpent's Prey

by CheshireCity



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Contracts, Cum Swallowing, Demon Summoning, F/M, Lamiae, Riding, Rough Sex, Scratching, Summoning Circles, Titfucking, Transformation, coiling, mythology AU, vector arrow play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCity/pseuds/CheshireCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stein goes out to bust a bunch of unruly DWMA students, he gets more than he bargained for. And more than his scientific brain can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serpent's Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatemoosey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatemoosey/gifts).



                The uncanny moon smiled down on Death City, casting eerie shadows on the outskirts of town. Tonight it was in its full phase, mouth dripping blood. It wasn’t such an unusual sight, but it set Dr. Stein on edge – the full moon was the time when witches congregated to hold their secret esbats, gaining power beyond their usual range. Subsequently, it was the time when student teams of weapons and meisters were dispersed the most frequently. More advanced students took on more dangerous grounds, netting themselves multiple souls at a time.

                Stein, for his part, tried to ignore his lingering paranoia and set to work in the Patchwork Laboratory. He was busy carefully stringing together a series of fine bones, trying to recreate the animal it had been in life. With any luck, the installation would serve as an anatomical model for his students. He just had to get it right.

                Carefully he spread the remaining pieces over his workstation, arranging them in the proper order ahead of time. It wasn’t exactly as he had the spare time to throw around on fun projects: as the school’s teacher, head scientist, specialist doctor, and coroner, he was always swamped with something he should be doing. Like grading the mountain of paperwork heaped in the far corner of his desk. His students had been eager to get their tests back, but the DWMA was for some reason against scantron usage. As such, every exam had to be corrected by hand, taking infinitely longer than the alternative.

                He should really try to hire some TA’s.

                Giving up on his project for the moment, he rolled his chair over to the desk, fiddling with his mouse. Instantly his laptop leapt to life, screen blinding against the gathering dark of the room. He really should light a candle or turn on one of the lights. He was surprisingly big on energy conservation – not to mention a bit uncomfortable in complete light – and so while the lab had electricity, it was sparingly used. This meant that nighttime was dark and illuminated almost solely by the moon. As such, not many people were eager to visit. And Stein liked it that way.

                He navigated through his documents, sighing to himself. He really ought to do an overhaul on his computer and just re-sort everything. It would take forever, but he’d thank himself for it later. He had a bad habit of dragging and dropping new files to the desktop, leading it to be junky and hard to find what he needed. As a result, he ended up creating temporary folders that only made for convoluted file pathways. He was constantly misplacing the things he needed most.

                Clicking open the most recent additions, he scanned the pdf contents. It was the latest newsletter from Death, an editorial-like piece that he composed himself every Friday evening. It was sent out to all staff of the DWMA, teachers and otherwise, and detailed the areas of improvement to work on in the following week, along with any newsworthy events. Stein vastly preferred these to staff meetings, which were held far less regularly.

                This week’s newsletter highlighted a few senior year students, one of which had landed a lofty college acceptance for weapons. The sophomore class, meanwhile, was still busy putting on their historical play, something that was supposed to be a mix of comedy and biography. There had been someone arrested for illegal possession in the dorms and another student had been apprehended for breaking into the training rooms at night. Of course there was also the monthly notice of the approach of the full moon and the dangers presented therein. The students who were to be sent out to deal with the threat were listed to keep the whole staff informed: it wasn’t common, but every now and then a student team wouldn’t return, either trapped or worse. Stein carefully committed the names to memory.

                Below this was another warning: “Students have been reported to be engaging in risky behaviors during full moons – please be on the lookout for illicit forays with magic and witchcraft”. The doctor sighed and shook his head. He could accept the existence of witches, but magic was another matter altogether. The word tasted bitter on his tongue.

                Closing his laptop for the night, he rose from his seat and grabbed his coat. He might as well tour his grounds – it wasn’t uncommon for students to get into trouble in the spooky setting. For some reason they really loved daring each other to do increasingly stupid activities. It was almost getting to be a treat for Stein to punish them.

                Locking the front of the building – he didn’t want a break-in after all, who knew what those imps would do in his precious lab – he deposited his keys in his pockets, beginning his evening stroll. The whole atmosphere was overcast and gloomy, an odd purplish tint to the sky. Dry grass and cracked earth crunched underfoot as Stein made his way through the barren landscape, full of twisted dead trees and barren bushes.

                In the distance he saw tiny pinpricks of light. Squinting despite his glasses, he made out the huddled shape of four or five students. “Naturally,” he disparaged. Picking his way carefully, he approached the circle. The kids were obscured in dark sweaters and hoodies, clearly intent on not being seen. _‘You shouldn’t light candles if you’re trying to be subtle,’_ the doctor snorted to himself.

                He wasn’t entirely certain what they were up to, but it looked like no good. Organized in a loose circle, they were muttering something or other over and over again, fidgeting with golden bowls filled with… something. Instinctually he knew it wasn’t blood, and his nose couldn’t parse out what they were burning. It looked like some sort of offering, whatever it was.

                “It’s an awfully auspicious night,” he murmured aloud, making his presence known. The students jumped, wide eyed, as they took in the looming figure. They couldn’t see his eyes, obscured by the glare of his glasses. It only made the strange doctor all the more intimidating.

                They froze a moment before one of them – a boy with a gruff voice – ordered, “Scatter!” They took off in a rush, upsetting some of the candles and extinguishing them in their hurry. Stein sighed, entering the crudely drawn circle. Pinching out the remaining wicks with his fingers, he turned upon a broad rock with a paper sprawled over it. Cocking his head, he picked up the sheaf. It looked old, worn around the edges. Strange symbols were scrawled across it in ink and it was clear that the students had penned their own additions below in red pen.

                “This must have come from the double or triple star access area of the library,” the man mused in confusion. “How the hell did these guys get a hold of this?” He was one of the only instructors he knew of that even had a triple star access. As far as students went, only the seniors and Death’s own son, Kid, had so much as one star access. “They must have lifted this from someone, then.” He’d have to go back and check the library records to see who had checked out the old paper, if anyone. It would be a real pain if they’d stolen directly from the library: in that event, there would have to be a cataloging of the restricted section to ensure that more documents weren’t missing.

                The paper in his hands looked innocent enough, outdated drawings detailing the circle that the students had replicated on the ground below with spray paint. If anything, it looked like it had come from some sort of musty old grimoire or history text of witches. In other words, a completely innocuous sigil in the hands of common humans and weapons.

                The graffiti on the page looked like some sort of rough translation from the Latin above. Stein snorted at the attempt, “Nake snake cobra cobubra,” he read. “What even is ‘cobubra’?”         

                As soon as the words had left his lips, the circle flashed, alighting in a golden glow. Stein stumbled backwards with a cut-off gasp. Magic, he knew, wasn’t real. Sure, there were witches and weapons and meisters. But there was nothing that couldn’t be boiled down to sheer science in some form or another. Everything just amounted to the manipulation of elements.

                He wiped at his mouth, feeling unclean. Smoke and dust seemed to shake free of the earth as it rumbled lightly, the ground splitting apart within the confines of the circle. The glow increased, becoming blinding. With a final groan, the smoke billowed outwards like an aftershock. Stein coughed, dropping to one knee as he tried to clear his burning lungs. The scent was unbearable, like sulfuric rotting eggs. It pricked at his eyes and made them water.

               Stabilizing himself, he made to rise, freezing in his motions the second he looked up. The smoke had begun to clear, hanging about in lethargic drifts. In its epicenter coiled a magnificent woman. She was as alluring as she was horrifying, half nude with a penetrating gaze. Blonde hair wound its way across her chest, crossing in front of her breasts to braid down to her stomach. Beautiful glimmers of diamond hung about the loose strands, gathering in a tiara at her crown. Her eyes, a glassy and molten gold, regarded him with interest, pupils narrowed into snakelike slits. Her arms were bare as the rest of her upper half, scale-like black patterns wrapping around them, obscured at the wrists by coiling silver bracelets.

                Then there was her entire lower half to contend with. Long and sleek, the powerful body of a serpent supported her, tail curling across rippling muscle. Her scales glinted with iridescence, silver moons forming at the rounded overlap. Glimmering golds, electric emeralds, shimmering sapphires, and alluring amethysts spread across her scales, creating a rich tapestry. Dark reds formed in stripes like a zebra across her back. Across her underside she grew paler, exotic markings sprinkling into crimson leopard spots.

                Moving her arms mesmerizingly like a dancer, her lips twisted into an open-mouthed grin, baring the slightest hint of thin white teeth. “‘I dreamt I saw thee, robed in purple flakes,’” she spoke, hissing through each ‘s’. “‘Break amorous through the clouds, as morning breaks, And, swiftly as a bright Phoebean dart, Strike for the Cretan isle; and here thou art! Too gentle Hermes, hast thou found the maid?’”

                Stein rose slowly to his feet, eyes locked on the magnificent beast. She seemed to notice every flinch and flutter of his movements, seeing almost entirely through him. Unnerved, he crossed his arms, trying to evoke confidence. “I don’t like your riddles,” he said aloud. He wasn’t certain how to proceed. The creature was entirely unlike any he had ever seen: she wasn’t a witch as far as he could tell, and so there was no protocol to follow laid out for him by the DWMA. Earnestly, he wished he had a weapon nearby – even Spirit Albarn with his obnoxious ways of talking would do.

                “Riddles?” the serpent returned, hissing through the word. It sent shivers through the man’s spine. “I’m not speaking in riddles – try a sphinx if that’s what you’re after. No… I am merely quoting that which lauds me.”

                “I’m not much a man for literature,” Stein sniffed.

                “A man of science, then?” the woman replied, strange eyes widening with curiosity. “How peculiar. Surely you must loathe my existence, being as fantastical as it is.”

                “I only believe in that which I can see,” the scientist returned slowly. “And that which I do not know, I wish only to dissect.”

                “Oh?” the creature hummed, curling her body up to even greater heights. “You think one such as I would fall beneath the knife of a mortal man? You are foolish.”

                “What even are you, some sort of naga?”

                “Naga?” the woman recoiled, full of distaste. “Do not compare me to something so pedestrian. _I_ am a lamia, the seducer of men and devourer of children. Only my beauty surpasses my torment.”

                “Humble, aren’t you?” Stein snorted. Anger flashed through the eyes of the serpent and she shot forward with frightening quickness, wrapping her body around the man, trapping him within her coils.

                “I am Medusa of the Gorgons,” she retorted. Her forked tongue flicked between her cruel teeth, inches from Stein’s eyes. “Middle of three sisters. And you’d do well to show me respect.”

                “Gorgon, hmn?” the man returned evenly, hoping she couldn’t detect the pound of his pulse. “So where are old Stheno and Euryale? Better not tell anyone that you’re the mortal sister, hmn?”

                “Oh? So you do read after all,” Medusa crooned, seeming pleased. “But the sisters I refer to are ones of craft, not of blood. Arachne, my elder, and Shaula, my younger.” Her lips thinned into a smile. “You’re lucky you ended up with just me.”

                “Well even that much was a mistake,” the white haired man grumbled.

                “Mistake?” the snake cocked her head eerily. Stein tried not to notice how the movement displaced the hair from before her breasts, baring them to his sight. She looked just like any other woman above the waist, it seemed. “ _You_ summoned me,” she pointed out, indicating to the faded circle cast behind her. “I can’t return to where I came from until my purpose is fulfilled.”

                “And where’s that?” Stein sniffed, wanting very much to step back from the lamia’s grip. “Hell?”

                “You sound so sarcastic saying that,” Medusa observed. “Could it be you don’t believe in such a place?”

                “You said it yourself – I’m a man of science. I have no interest in the workings of some ‘God’.”

                “Oh? And yet you tangle with devilry. You’re an interesting one, aren’t you?”

                “I already said I had nothing to do with this. Some asshole kids were screwing around on my property,” Stein explained in annoyance. “I might have read what they wrote down, but I had nothing to do with it.”

                “Oh?” Medusa posed again. “But you said the words to summon me, and now you have to contend with my presence. I won’t leave you be until I’ve been satiated.”

                “Satiated?”

                “Contract with me.”

                “There’s nothing I want or need,” Stein shut her down quickly, picking his way over her coils and making for his laboratory. She stopped him quickly, interceding him.

                “There is always something that man wants or needs. Humans are infinitely greedy in that way.”

                “Just leave, would you?”

                “Certainly…” the lamia hummed. “Just know that I will feed on one child a week until some sort of contract fulfills my earthbound purpose. If I’m not mistaken,” she paused, sniffing experimentally at the air. “There is a school of some kind around here. There certainly are a lot of children.”

                Stein stiffened, eyes narrowing in defense. “You’ll do no such thing.”

                “Protective.”

                “I _am_ a teacher,” he informed her. “The safety of the kids is one of my responsibilities. I won’t let any harm come to them.”

                “Oh good… after all, any spilled blood would be on your hands.”

                “Go to Hell.”

                “I’m trying.”

                “Fine,” the man returned coldly. A hand snuck into the confines of his lab coat, seeking out cool metal. “I’ll send you there myself!” In a flash he discharged three scalpels, sending them straight for the creature’s chest.

                She hissed in anger, contorting her body in a graceful arc to avoid the projectiles. Rearing back she dodged Stein’s next attack, his body nearly colliding with her own. Chanting quickly, she jut forth a palm. Stein cried out, stopped mid-step and feeling a lurching in his stomach. He felt as though metal hooks had fixed through his shoulders, halting him. Just as suddenly, he was thrust backwards, tumbling to a knee. Dazed, he looked up to see the lamia perched on her coils comfortably, a shining golden arrow on the ground before her.

                “Vector arrows,” she explained. “They’re quite tricky, aren’t they?” But before Stein had the option to reply, her hands were weaving together again. A spiral of arrows shot out from her position, curling around the man’s prone form. Launching herself forward, the massive serpent spun around him, trapping him effectively once more. Cockily, Medusa leaned down to him, fitting a finger beneath his chin and lifting it to meet her gaze.        

                “As a snake,” the scientist grit out.

                “Quite.”

                Pulling him to his feet, the lamia pressed herself against his chest. Her thin arms wound around his neck, fingers lacing. From this close, Stein could detect the bite of cinnamon and cloves on her, some ancient smelling perfume that seemed to coat her flaxen hair. She gave him an amorous look, nuzzling up against his neck. “So exquisite,” she sighed, breath warm and ghosting against his pulse.

                “What would keep you from attacking the kids?” Stein asked pointedly.

                “Oh, I’m so glad you asked,” Medusa crooned, pulling back to face him. Her gaze lingered on his throat.

                “What? I contract with you? Is that it?”

                “In a sense,” the serpent returned thoughtfully. “Consider it more of a mutual exchange – you get to protect your precious kiddies and I, well… I get to drink that wonderful blood of yours.”

                “I thought you were a lamia, not some vampire,” the man snorted.

                “One in the same,” the woman dismissed evasively. Stein grew suspicious, feeling her hematophagy had deeper implications than she let on.

                “So what, I bear my neck to you like some damsel in distress, you drink your fill and then what? You can leave this ‘mortal realm’?”

                “Something like that,” Medusa smirked. “Rather, we fuck, I drink your blood, and then I just hang around until you bother to contract with me – but, with the caveat of keeping those children of yours safe.”        

                “Excuse me?”

                “Did I stutter?”

                “We fuck?” Stein illuminated, brow cocked. “That’s assuming a lot.”

                “Is it?” the woman breathed, lowering her lashes seductively. “After all, your blood is meaningless to me unless it’s singing with arousal.”

                “And what does this provide you with? Youth? Vitality?”

                “Yes.”

                “Wonderful.”

                “Well I certainly think so.”

                “Naturally,” Stein sighed. “So how does this work hmn? How can I guarantee that you’ll even stop in time not to kill me? If sex is involved how do I know you’re not like some sort of succubus, killing me through sexual exhaustion?”

                “You don’t, I suppose,” the lamia shrugged coyly. “But I can promise you that you wouldn’t be any fun to feed off of if you were dead. Dead man’s blood is abhorrent.”

                “How comforting.”

                “Quite,” Medusa smiled. “So, will you be taking me back to your place?”

                Stein looked over his shoulder at the Patchwork Laboratory, not quite believing his situation. Trading blood and sexual favors for some mystical creature on behalf of the lives of his students? It was preposterous. Yet here he was. “It’s back there,” he nodded indicatively.

                “I like all the arrows,” the serpent smiled unnervingly. She unlaced her arms from around the man’s neck, pressing a hand to her lips to suppress a giggle. Stein noticed that her nails were pure black, little golden arrows pointing up into her cuticles.

                The two made their way back to the lab, Stein walking as leisurely as he could muster with Medusa slithering on ahead, waiting every couple of feet for him to catch up. At the threshold, he unlocked the door, deciding he wouldn’t bother with turning on the lights for such a repulsive guest. “It’s so gloomy,” the woman hummed, neither pleased nor complaining.

                Figuring it was as good a place as any, Stein led her into his bedroom, throwing back the curtains and letting the light of the moon in through the window. He didn’t want to be entirely caught off guard by such a perilous creature: she could very well try to kill him. It was enough that he was going to let her anywhere near his dick, though he’d be lying if he said that the danger didn’t thrill him.

                As soon as the door shut behind them, Medusa was wrapped about his neck, fingers trailing along his back. There was no kissing in the traditional sense: nothing sensuous or loving. Instead there were bruising presses of lips, sucking the bottom lip, then the top. They bit and licked, tongues slipping into one another’s mouths and writhing against one another. Medusa’s hands strengthened, raking against the fabric of Stein’s coat, coaxing it from his shoulders. Shaking it free, he let to fall to the ground, kicking it under the edge of the bed.

                The lamia ended their kiss abruptly, smiling at him as she trailed her clawed fingers across his chest and sternum, pressing against the broad planes of his stomach. Without further preamble, she eased the knitted material from his frame, discarding it to some far corner of the room. She hummed in pleasure at his exposed skin, tracing the lines of his stitched scars with interest.

                “What’s this?”

                “I fight with a scythe,” Stein returned, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. “But I didn’t think we were here for small talk.”

                “Greedy.”

                “Just eager to get this over with.”

                “Oh?” the serpent hummed, unbraiding the front pieces of her hair and letting it fall about her breasts. “And here I thought you were enjoying this?”

                “Shut up, snake.” Impatiently, he brushed the hair from her front, sweeping it behind her shoulders and fully baring her breasts to him. They were beautifully round, little bigger than the width of his cupped palm. The nipples were a dark salmon, pruned and pink with excitement. He gave them an experimental flick and was rewarded with a sharp gasp. “Sensitive?”

                “Aroused.”

                “Blunt.”

                “I know what I like,” she hissed, stirring. Her long body wrapped its way along Stein’s body, coiling him in her grasp. She rose to meet him eye-to-eye, panting lightly in her exertions. Her slit irises were dilated with lust. “Do you?”

                He sniffed, trying to suppress a low gasp. The sensation was unlike anything he’d ever felt, cool and surprisingly strong. Her constriction made him feel powerless, intoxicatingly so. The way her body pressed against his most sensitive areas all at once – sliding over his chest, his ass, the rise of his pants – was entrancing. He felt sparks of arousal dart through his skin.

                “Oh,” the serpent sighed, noting his reactions, however slight. “You don’t, do you? At least tell me that you’ve had a woman before?”

                “What kind of virgin do you take me for?” Stein snapped, focusing on the face of the creature before him. She was as sinful as she was hateful. “I am a man, after all.”

                “Usually it’s the ones that call themselves men who are nothing but little boys,” the lamia replied dismissively. “Your claims mean nothing to me. No matter – I’ll take what I want from you, so you better not even entertain the fantasy of dominating me.”

                Stein wasn’t even remotely certain what that would entail, what with half of her body being a beautiful if monstrous snake. Setting the notion aside, he continued to fondle her breasts, thumbing the pert nipples and rolling them between his fingers. The lamia gasped and sighed, keening into the touch and rolling her body across him. He continued to pleasure her, occasionally dipping his head down to press his lips to her chest, sucking and licking at her nipples, placing them teasingly between his teeth. She responded well to the treatment, curling her fingers through his silvery hair.

                At length, she’d had enough, eyes growing predatory. Unfurling herself, she slithered against the floor, folding her body into a neat circle as she placed her hands against Stein’s hips. Eagerly, she worked at the button and zipper, lowering the waistband and pulling free his swelling cock. With a pleasured moan, she began to stroke him, starting from the base and working up to the tip. He groaned immediately, hips cocking forward.

                “No struggling,” Medusa teased, quickly overpowering him and backing him up roughly against the wall. Without complaint, he leaned into it for support. “Good boy.”

                Again she stroked his cock, rotating her wrist into the motion, gradually increasing her tempo. By the time Stein was a moaning mess, she lowered her body, engulfing the organ between her breasts. Folding an arm over her chest, she held them tight together, creating a soft tunnel of flesh which Stein had to fight to not fuck into. “Good, isn’t it?” Medusa crooned, rubbing her breasts up and down along his length. “Not as good as a warm, wet pussy, but I suppose it’ll do?”

                He moaned, imagining delving into her – humanoid and mewling. Something about her got under his skin: her cockiness, her dangerous glances. He wanted to see her beneath him and squirming, begging for release. But she had made the rules of the game clear and there would be no struggle for power. Tonight, at least.

                “If you’re a good boy,” the lamia continued, chest heaving. “And you cum for me,” another squeeze of breasts as she stroked him, a hand returning to the base of his cock. “Then you can have just that. But first you’ve got to give me your cum, understand?”

                Stein nodded wordlessly, skull resting against the wall, throat bared, panting. Then a gasp tore from his throat as wet heat enclosed around his tip. Looking down sharply, he saw Medusa ease the tip of his dick into her mouth, lips curved and smiling. Lapping at the part that protruded from her breasts she tongued first his cockhead and then the slit. Stein couldn’t take that, groaning his contentment as precum drooled from his cock.

                Flooded with need, his fingers sought out her head, intent on making her suck him further. Instead, he was met with the netting of diamonds in her hair, jostling her tiara and breaking some of the fragile strands. Glittering diamonds scattered across the floor, spinning away and under the bed.

                “You’ll pay for that,” the woman growled, more aroused than angry. With a punishing scrape of teeth, she returned to sucking him, letting her breasts fall from his shaft and working solely with her mouth. Unbidden, she bobbed her head, swallowing up his length bit by bit until he was drumming against the back of her throat. He couldn’t bear it any longer. Cumming with a groan, he sheathed himself fully inside her, shivering as he felt the cum trickle down the backside of her throat.

                With a satisfied grin Medusa tilted her head back, making a languorous show of swallowing his cum. Suddenly, her body began to warm and glow, golden as the circle she had come from had been. The end of her tail began to fade out of sight, deteriorating like smoke carried by the wind. With a crackling of energy, the long body began to disappear, replaced instead by bare and shapely legs. Medusa – now human in appearance – sat on a hip looking prone on the floor. But Stein knew better: even like this, she was still a terrible lamia.

                Gingerly, Medusa got to her feet, actions hesitant and reminiscent of a young fawn. With significantly less softness, she grabbed at Stein’s wrist, guiding him pointedly to the bed. Carelessly, she cast him down. He landed with a heavy thud and wriggled further back onto the mattress.

                “The pants come off,” she ordered, pointing to his crotch. Obediently, the scientist worked them up and over his hips, letting them fall off the side of the bed. He felt odd being so exposed, the lamia’s gaze scrutinizing to his senses. Spreading out evenly across the mattress his anticipation grew as she crawled onto the bed, sliding up his frame, legs to either side of him.

                _‘How am I already hard again?’_ he marveled, feeling the beginnings of an erection stirring within him. ‘ _This is crazy, I should still be in my refractory period.’_

Noting his amazement, Medusa smirked, pointing to her lips. “Wondering how you’re getting hard, aren’t you? It’s because I’m not human, obviously. My saliva contains an agent that maintains your hard-ons. You won’t be finished until I say you are.”

                Stein glanced down along her naked body, peering past the rise of her breasts. “I suppose your pussy is the same, then?”

                Medusa chuckled with a nod, “I could be the next miracle drug.”

                “Don’t joke,” the scientist warned her, head filling with equations and questions. _‘If her secretions contain excitants for the effects of nitric oxide –’_

“Focus,” the serpent-woman hissed. “Keep your attention on me.” She bent her body with her command, lowering her hips down on top of Stein’s own. With little resistance she pushed down onto his now-hard cock, guiding him into her cunt. With a sigh of pleasure, she pushed up from her palms, rising to kneel completely over his body. With an exploratory roll of her hips, she ground against him, spreading herself so that her clit rubbed against him with every small thrust.

                She felt intoxicating: warm and dripping and surprisingly tingly, like all the best lubes and stimulants the world had to offer. It was then that Stein noticed the little arrow tattoos above the crest of her hipbones: golden, just like everything else about her.

                Hands palming her breasts, Medusa worked down her lean frame, claws trailing over her ribcage seductively. At length she came to her hips, smoothing her hands down across the prickling flesh. Mumbling between soft moans, the marks glowed between her fingers. And then her body was pressed down hard against Stein’s cock, sending him deep within her. They groaned in unison, filled with unbelievable sensations.

                They continued on in this way, fucking intensely as Medusa rode his cock. When her breath began to fall in short bursts, she leaned forward, returning to kissing and licking at the man’s shoulders. Then, without warning, her fangs sunk into his flesh. He hissed in sudden pain, feeling the blood bead up from the incision. The lamia hummed, tongue lathing over the spilt crimson.

                Hungrily, she continued to lay small bites across his body, lapping up the blood wherever it flowed. With vigor, she began to use her fingers, running a claw along the seam of Stein’s stitch marks, ripping them open and relishing in the glory of blood. When she rose from his body, she was covered in the stuff: lips flushed and scarlet staining down her chin, breasts caked in drying blood.

                With increasing need, she rocked her hips, rising and slamming them all over again. Stein shook, feeling his limit as her pussy convulsed around him, milking every last drop of cum from his aching cock. She sighed, satiated, and dismounted, falling to his side and panting.

                “Satisfied?” Stein asked, taking a minute for himself.

                She turned her head, golden hair sticking to her heated skin. There was an odd smile on her lips. “You’re not getting attached, are you?”

                “Don’t be ridiculous.”

                “Asking about my happiness.”

                “I just want to make sure the terms of our agreement were met.”

                “Such a gentleman.”

                “Don’t flatter yourself,” the doctor sniffed, freeing a single cigarette from his bedside drawer and lighting the tip. He inhaled shakily, heart still hammering from his orgasm. The nicotine rushed through him, settling his jittery nerves.

                “It’s been met,” the lamia admitted at length. “But know that you haven’t rid yourself of me yet.”

                “Still after your contract?”

                “It’s not my decision.”

                “Well good.” They lay in stilted silence until their breathing evened and their bodies began to cool. Stein passed his cigarette off to the strange creature and watched her puff beautiful clouds of smoke from her perfect lips. “You know,” he hummed. It was so strange having someone in his bed. It almost would be comforting if it weren’t for the fact that she was a deadly monster. Still, she intrigued him, both sexually and scientifically.

                “Mn?”

                “I might not mind keeping you around a little longer,” the man admitted, reclaiming his cigarette. Finishing it off, he stubbed the butt out on an ashtray beside him. “You know, for science.”

                “For science.”

                “Of course.”

                Medusa smiled slowly, allowing herself to curl up against the man’s side and fall fast asleep.


End file.
